I'd lie
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Based off of the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift  P.S. If you could review it would make my life
1. His favorite color is green

"Draco, why can't you understand that other people have feelings too? We have been here for four years and you still act like a jerk to people. Why?" I ask the blonde boy standing across from me… only inches away from my face. I don't receive an answer we only stare at each other.

" You know what, forget it. You don't care." I say turning away, I didn't know how long I could control myself being that close to him.

"But I do care" He pulled my wrist so I faced him again. " Phoebe, I can't help it! I was raised to be like this. Don't blame me, blame my parents!" He says as he sits down on a near by bench.

"But you don't have to listen to your parents." I say quietly as I sit down next to him. "You're Draco Malfoy, you can do anything you wish. Only if you let your self though."

And we sit. That's all, sitting. Sitting for about an hour until we have to go back to the Slytherin corridor.

I wake up the next morning and see everyone standing excitedly in the main room.

"Um, care to explain?" I ask as I find Draco in the crowd of people.

" Follow me." He says very bluntly as he pulls me away from the crowd of people. "Someone saw us last night talking. Now they think were an _item _and that we are going out."

"That's absurd!" I practically shout. But, it's all a show. No one will ever know how much I wish that Draco would take this seriously and actually consider going out with me. I wake up and the first thought in my head is _'I get to see Draco again today' _and sure some people would find seeing Draco a bad thing. But not me, I look forward to it. I pray for a miracle every moment that he will randomly kiss me and realize that he is love with me. Is that ever going to happen? No, because Draco and I were destined to be friends. And that's all we will ever be.

"That's what I said. But nobody believed me, maybe if you tell them?" He asked, at least I think it was a question.

"Fine." I look to the crowd which I now realize was staring at us the whole time. "Everybody listen up. Draco and I are nothing. Got it? N-O-T-H-I-N-G, nothing. So get over yourselves and shower, you're starting to smell." And with that the crowd was gone.

Is Draco the only one who can't see that I'm in love with him? I don't find it that hard to over look, I mean that's why everyone wanted to hear from me that Draco and I were nothing, because they know that he would lie.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" He yells behind him as he walks up to a blonde girl.

I wish so badly I was her.

"Phoebe, you're never going to guess what happened!" Draco tells me as he sits down next to me for potions class.

"Haylie and you are going out. Draco, everyone knows. It's no secret." I say not even looking up to face him. I'm scared he would see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, well yeah. That's what I was going to tell you. But isn't it great? I think she and I were made for each other. I think this relationship really could work." I look up to see his facial expression but all I see is him staring out in front of him to look at the back of Haylie's head.

"It's just splendid." I say as I look back down at my paper.

"It really is." he says with a sigh. And that's our conversation for potions.

Luckily I get to sit next to Draco for Defense Against the Dark Arts too. Luckily is what I thought up until I see him kissing Haylie in the doorway as I come into the classroom. Let's just say, we didn't speak that period.

I couldn't sleep that night so I started a fire and just thought. I thought about everything, no that's a lie, I thought about Draco, Draco and Haylie. They don't go together at all! She doesn't know him at all! He doesn't even know her last name! I know a bunch of things about Draco because I care about him, I don't just kiss him.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Someone asked behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Hello Draco, and I just couldn't sleep, what are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, I have to finish my homework, Haylie and I took a walk today and I lost track of time." Of course.

"Well, good luck, Snape didn't go easy on tonight's homework." I say as I start to walk up the stairs.

"Phoebe, wait."

"Yes Draco?"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green, why?"

"I just wanted to see if you knew."

"Draco, of course I know. I know everything about you."

That was such a strange question I think to myself as I lie in bed. Why would he ask me what his favorite color was? Unless, no it couldn't be.


	2. He loves to aruge

Three days went by where Draco didn't say a word to me at all. Those were the toughest three days of my life. I don't know how I did it. Draco is my everything, and without him I feel like I have nothing, I feel like I am nothing. Draco is the only one who can make me feel like I'm more than a pretty face, that I have a purpose. But don't think that Draco and I are fighting and that's why we haven't talked in so long. No, it's that Haylie. He spends _all _of his time with her, not even caring if I'm sitting there, all alone, it's only about Haylie now. I don't think she can see how lucky she is, she yells at him sometimes and he always comes crawling back to her like nothing ever happened. Haylie has him wrapped around her finger, and she knows it. She also knows that I am in love with Draco, and she abuses it.

Like yesterday for instance, I walked in on them fighting and when Haylie spotted me she immediately stopped what she was saying, and I swear when I walked in I heard Draco say my name, and she kissed him. Right on the lips, and she said that the fight was dumb and that they shouldn't act like that. With that she grabbed his hand and walked out.

"Oh, hey Phoebe." Is all she said when she walked past me, Draco in hand. All I could do is stare at them. And for a split second, Draco turned around to face me too.

"Hey, can we talk?" I hear Draco ask me.

"Finally going to me a second of your precious day with Haylie?" I'm done acting like the relationships biggest fan.

"I know, I've been sot of a jerk lately."

"Sort of? How about huge, I think it fits you better."

"I'm sorry… for everything." The last part he whispered. I finally turned around to look at him. I feel as though I should tell you that this is the first time Draco has apologized to anyone, ever. But I was hurt to much, I couldn't accept it.

"It's going to take more than two words to get me to forgive you." I say closing my book and walking away. Eventually that walk turned into a sprint, I ran to the girls bathroom as fast as I could not to risk having Draco catch up with me. I just stood up to the boy that I'm practically in love with and I don't know if he'll forgive me. What have I done? But I ran to the bathroom because I sounded so strong when I said that, when in reality I was dying on the inside. I don't know how I am ever going to face him again. I already had troubling controlling myself from kissing him before but now I have to keep myself from crying. This is going to be a long year I can already tell.

Another week goes by where Draco has not said a word to me and has spent the entire time with Haylie. I don't see why he likes her. I mean sure she's pretty, but she can be a real bitch and slut. I don't think she really likes him, she just wants the legacy of being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. And it kills me because you can tell that he really does like her, and she acts like he's worthless. You know, maybe they _are _right for each other. She treats him like he's worthless and Draco treats me like I'm worthless. Sounds like a great match to me.

What am I thinking? They are the worst couple that I ever seen in my entire life! I need to get away from all of this, I need to take a walk.

On my walk I start to hear someone strumming the guitar, it could be anyone really, a lot of people play the instrument.

"Why can't I get this?" I hear someone yell out, and I suddenly realize who it is.

"Get what?" Are the first word that I have said to him in about two weeks.

"It's nothing, why would you care anyway?" he asks me with a look on his face that doesn't say _' I'm better than you" _but rather _'help me'_.

"I don't." Lie one.

"What do you want? You haven't spoken to me in weeks." he asks standing up to be face to face with me,

"Nothing, I just went on a walk. I did not expect to stumble upon you, and truly did not want to either." Lie two.

"Well, why did you walk up to me? What if Haylie was here?"

"I did not want to walk up to you, I simply didn't realize who it was." Lie three. "And I knew that Haylie wouldn't be here, you don't tell anyone you play guitar." I say behind me as I walk away.

"But I told you." I hear him call. Now this made me stop in my tracks.

"Why yes, it seems as though you have." Is all I can say as I turn back around to face him again.

"Phoebe, we have been friends forever, and now you're just blowing me off like this?" He asks as he runs up to me.

"Me? Blowing you off? Are you kidding me, Draco? You're the one that spends all of your time with your precious girlfriend, Haylie!"

"You could still come and talk to me once in a while!"

"So now it's my job to talk to you? No! we have the exact same classes and sit together in two, if you wanted to talk, you would have talked to me then."

"Ever think that I thought that you were mad at me? If I talked to you then maybe, just maybe, you would have gotten even madder. Which knowing you, you would have."

"I'm not even going to fight with you." I say as I turn away for a second time.

"What? Too scared?" Oh, so now he's going to challenge me.

"No, I'm not scared, Draco. I know you love to argue, and I'm not going to give you that satisfaction." And with that, I walk away back to my room.


	3. Born on the Seventeenth

"So, how's it going?" I unfortunately hear Haylie ask me as she sits down next to me at lunch.

"Fine." I'm not giving her a conversation, she only wants to make me feel bad.

"So, I hear that Draco and you aren't talking anymore. I was just wondering if that was true."

"Yes."

"Good, keep it that way, okay?"

"Sorry Haylie, but if Draco actually apologizes to me, then we will be back to the way we were before. I'm not living my life according to you."

"Well look, Draco and I are a couple. I do not want you coming in and stealing him from me. Like that'll ever happen, I mean I have him whipped so much it's actually a little sad. And we all know that you are in love with him so back off. _Or else._"

"You know that actually would have been a little intimating if I was scared of you. But lucky for me, I'm not. So goodbye, Haylie."

"Goodbye Phoebe. But remember I will always be a threat. Whether it's Draco or any other guy. You're scum compared to me." Now she's following me, causing people to watch. Well, if they came for a show.

" No it does not make me scum compared to you. It makes me something that you're not, which is a hoe." Now that is what I call a show. I walk away with that comeback because I know she was going to pounce on me and I don't feel like wasting my energy on her. Besides, I have a class to get to.

But when I walk in a see Draco, he is never here before me, something's up. Unfortunately on our speaking terms, I cannot find out what that is. So I just sit down and stay silent. I am not going to be the one who gives in.

"We need to talk. But not now. Haylie will see, meet in the Common Room at eleven tonight. Okay?"

I simply respond with a nod. I don't know if this a trick or what, so I'm not taking my chances on giving him full trust.

It was only about one when Draco told me to meet him later, so gave me ten hours to study. Who am I kidding? That gave me ten hours to think about him… about us.

We have known each other since we got on Hogwart's Express for our first year at Hogwarts. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

Draco was bragging about something that he had gotten to take to school with him, and there were no other seats so I just sat next to him. I got a couple of weary glances from whoever he was talking to, but he just kept talking like I wasn't even there. Eventually he turned next to me when he wasn't talk to anyone and asked me who I was. From there he started bragging about who he was, but at one point the asked me something about me. Like he wanted to know me. I soon found out that he didn't ask just anyone that. So I felt… special. I grew up with a lot of siblings so I don't get to feel special that often, so I sort of clinged to Draco. And the funny thing is, he clinged back. That first year we were practically inseparable. And it just stayed like that, all up until Haylie came along. I knew that girl ruined some things, but I figured that if I just stayed out of her way then she wouldn't bother me. Obviously she has had it out for me for a while now. I just don't know why! I mean, I've never done anything to make her mad. Unless she's been jealous of Draco and I hanging out all of these years. She really needs to get a grip and calm down is all I'm going to say about her because if anyone knew my true thoughts about her I would probably be held hostage and she would request an insane amount of money. Boy, I did not know I was this tired to actually come up with a situation like that.

So when eleven rolled around I walked down the stairs to already find Draco sitting there staring at the fire. I just stood there for a minute admiring the back of his head. I haven't been able to look at him for long that even the back of his head would do. I miss him _so_ much. But I'm afraid to tell him, because what if he doesn't miss me?

" Hi." I was practically speechless because it felt like my body had malfunctioned from not talking to Draco in so long.

" Phoebe, let me start by saying I'm sorry."

" For?"

" Everything! I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I just like Haylie so much."

" Always Haylie with you isn't it? Draco, the reason we haven't talked is because I'm sick of hearing about your relationship! It's not my job to be up to date on everything between you guys!"

"You're right, I shouldn't talk about her so much. But Phoebe I just can't help it. If you liked someone this much then you would talk about them all the time too!"

"No, I wouldn't." Because I don't talk about you all the time.

"Okay, fine maybe I do go a little over board sometimes with talking about her. If I stop will you please start talking to me?"

"Fine, but it's going to take a _very _long time for me to trust you and talk to you as much as before."

"I'm just glad we're speaking again." You have no idea how glad I am too.

" Okay well it's late, I better get up to bed." on my way up the stairs I glance down at my watch to see that it's midnight, so I run down the stairs as fast as I can and catch Draco putting out the fire.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

" What day is it?"

"Umm, the sixteenth, why?"

"Nope, seventeenth, happy birthday." Is all I say with a smile and head straight back up the stairs.

I am so glad that we are talking again. I didn't know how long I could go with out losing all of my sanity. But what I'm most excited about is to see Haylie's face when she sees Draco and I laughing at one of our inside jokes. That is when I'm going to be ecstatic.


	4. His Sister's Beautiful

I couldn't really sleep that night because I was so excited that I now had my best friend back. Even when I fell asleep I couldn't sleep for very long because I kept waking up and had a hard time falling back asleep. It was just so unreal to be speaking terms with Draco again.

I hate it though, I know that how we are now, friends, is all that we will ever be. He will _never _realize how in love with him I am. And how I have been for the past three years. But hey, being friends is better than being nothing, right?

I walked down to breakfast extremely early due to my inability to sleep and I stumbled upon Draco speaking with Haylie. I saw him glance in my direction and Haylie turned around not even two seconds later. And when she looked at me it was like time froze, with the daggers that her eyes attained at that time.

" Well Draco, I think I should get going. I told Taylor I would meet her in the common room before breakfast." She said to him, and then she looked at me to make sure I was watching, put her hand on his shoulder, and kissed him. And Draco was to oblivious to see anything of what just happened. " A little sad don't you think? You wanting to be in my position _so _bad, but knowing you never will? I almost feel bad for you, but if I did, it wouldn't be as fun." She whispered to me with a smirk and just walked out of the Great Hall.

" Hey," Draco said, directed at me. If he didn't say anything I probably would have been forced to go take Haylie and tie her to a tree in the Enchanted Forest.

" Oh, hi!" I'm not letting her get to me, I can't.

" Why you up so early?"

" I can ask you the same thing."

" Well, you can't tell anyone okay?"

" Promise."

" So, my sister, Catherine, is coming to Hogwarts to tell me something. She only sent me one owl saying that she will be here before breakfast today, I sent one back asking what was so important, but she wouldn't tell me."

" Oh, I've never met your sister, does she go to Hogwarts?"

" Well she did. She graduated three years ago."

" Aw! My little brother is all grown up! And looks as though he has gotten himself a girlfriend, and a pretty one at that. Hello sweetie, I'm Catherine Malfoy, Draco's older sister and what is your name?" Spoke a very blonde girl with grey eyes exactly like Draco's walking in from the ceiling above the Gryffindor table.

" Oh, um, I'm sorry, but I'm- I'm not."

" Catherine, this is Phoebe and she isn't my girlfriend. And Phoebe this is Catherine."

"Darn it, Draco! I was really hoping it was her! I mean you are going to need a date to my wedding!"

" You're getting married?" Draco exclaimed, I'm guessing that was her huge surprise.

" Yes, but you cannot be the one to tell Father. Because, you see, he's Muggle Born."

" Catherine! I do not believe you would even consider dating a Muggle Born let alone marry one!" Oh, Draco's extremely angry.

" Well, I can see that you took well." Catherine said sounding a little disappointed while sitting down.

" If you don't mind, I think I'm going to have a word with Draco." I spoke pulling Draco away from her.

" Draco! Can you not see that your sister is obviously in love with this boy! So what if he is Muggle Born! She loves him and wants your approval for this marriage! I never knew you could be so naïve!" I hope he realizes that he is making so mad.

" I can't help that I was raised to hate Muggles and anything that has to do with them!"

" I know that, but you're old enough now to change your opinion! What is truly _so _bad about Muggles? So what if they're not like us? They still have feelings and are people! They deserve respect, and it's wizards like you that make me sick!" I can't do this anymore. I want to tell him so bad that even though I come from a Pureblood family some of my greatest friends have been Muggles and were Muggle Born. He doesn't have the right to treat them like dirt! Nobody does! All I can think of doing is walking away.

I don't walk that far because I already hated that he made me mad. But I turn around to find that he's not there, and it's almost breakfast so I head toward the Great Hall again… before I walked in though, I could still hear Draco speaking with Catherine.

" So, Phoebe talked to me, and I'm okay with you marrying a Muggle Born, I wish you the best of luck when you tell Father even." Draco said sounding almost ashamed of himself and the way he had acted.

" Oh Draco, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Catherine practically screams while hugging her little brother. " And, I don't see why you don't fancy that female friend of yours. You obviously care for her, or else she wouldn't have made you change your mind."

" Well, you see it's 'complicated'. I mean I think I-"

" Oh sorry to cut you off love, but I must be going before people come down to breakfast! Okay I love you and I'll be seeing you soon! Bye Draco! And tell Phoebe I said thank you!" Why? Why did she have to cut him off?

"Um, Draco? I heard what you said to your sister and… I'm proud of you." I say walking back towards him.

" Oh, well, thanks." I can tell he is nervous.

" And I also heard what she said about, you know, us."

" Yeah, she has a habit of getting in on my life."

" Oh."

" Yeah."

" Well, she is beautiful and I'm sure she is happy with your blessings."

" She should be! She still owes me from when I caught her hanging out with Muggles a few years back!"

" You know, you really do have to get over that."

And that was the end of the conversation. I wanted to tell him how when I wake up, my first thought is him and how we will never be together and how that entire thought kills me. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I can't ruin our friendship. At least, not today I can't. I just started speaking to him again and I do not want to blow it this quickly.

Draco and I were having a laugh about something when the dreaded Haylie came in and sat herself right in between Draco and I and completely shoved me out of the conversation.

If I'm right about what Draco was going to say to Catherine than Haylie better soak up all of the Draco time she can get, because it's not going to last much longer.


	5. He Has His Father's Eyes

Not much went on that day after breakfast. Draco and I had our usual conversations, Haylie gave me death glares, and that was about it.

Well, actually something did happen today in Potions class today…

_I walked into Potions like it was no different than any other day, I sat where I usually do and knew that I would be working alone today because Pansy was terribly ill. I carried about my business and by the end of class I was definitely ready for lunch. Only, when I got out of my seat I ran into someone._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, I really am clumsy, you know?" I say while I try to gather all of my books._

" _No, no. it was my fault." Said the boy that I had run into. " I'm Seamus, and you are?"_

" _I'm, um, I'm-" _

" _She's Phoebe." I hear Draco say and pull me off of the ground._

" _Oh, well hello and goodbye, Malfoy. And I hope that I will be seeing you around, Phoebe." Seamus called off as he walked out of the classroom._

" _You know! I can think and speak for myself." Is all I can say to Draco as I storm out._

I don't know why I got so mad, I mean Draco only was trying to help. But I don't know, I think I kind of like this Seamus fellow. He seemed… nice.

I was deep in my thoughts while studying Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Great Hall when I feel someone touch my shoulder.

" You are really going to have to stop doing that Dra- Oh! Seamus, hello! Come sit!" I say while moving my books around.

" Sorry to burst in on you, and I'm sorry if I scared you, but it seems that when we bumped into each other I seemed to have grabbed your Potions book by accident and I was wondering if you had mine."

" Oh yes, it has to be here somewhere. Oh! Found it, here you are and thanks for giving me my book back. I'm really sorry I bumped into you today, I just don't watch where I'm going most of the time and I run into things like nobody you've ever seen before!"

" It's quite alright. I was actually walking over to speak with you. I know that we don't personally know each other and I know that this might sound quite strange, but Phoebe, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

" Seamus, you know I was thinking of not going actually…"

" What? You have to go! It's a celebration! And I love to celebrate, if you don't then you definitely need to come with me!" He seems cute. Eh, why not have a night of fun?

" Okay Seamus, I will go to the Yule Ball with you. I must get going, but if I don't have an amazing time, you owe me."

" If you don't have an amazing time I will forever hate myself. Goodbye Phoebe, see you in Potions class!"

" Goodbye Seamus."

I smile the entire way back to the Slytherin Common Room. I've never been asked to go anywhere to anything compared to a dance! And by Seamus! Oh my, this is just spectacular!

But my spectacular mood fades when I walk into the Common Room and find Draco cursing at the fire.

" Um, Draco?"

" I cannot believe you!" He bursts out while getting up to face me.

" Draco what- what are you talking about?"

" You! My father is mad at me because I gave Catherine my blessings to marry that Muggle Born! And you're the one who convinced me to do it!"

" You honestly cannot be mad at me for that! I even said you were old enough to make your own decision!"

" That is not what makes me angry… it's because you that I am forbidden to speak to you! I cannot believe you did this!"

" Wait, what?"

" Once my father found out that you were the one who told me to talk to Catherine he immediately made it his one true goal to be sure that you and I no longer speak! It's because you that I have lost the best friend that I have ever had! It's because of you that I have lost you!"

" Really Draco? Really? I am shocked that you are blaming all of this on me! I did absolutely nothing except tried to make you and your sister happy! I am sorry for trying to be a good person! Actually, I'm not sorry! I do not need to apologize for being myself!"

" Phoebe, just go!"

" Fine! But you know what, Draco? You and your father do not only share the same eyes, you also share the same heart!" I say as I storm out of the common room.

I don't know where I'm running, I'm just running.

I have no idea where to go, so I just stumble around the castle for hours on end. I go back to the Common Room only when I am positive that Draco has gone to bed.

I get there and stare at the fire for at least half an hour and then I start to cry, I cry harder than I have ever cried before. I don't know how I am going to face him in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I don't know how I am going to face him at meals, I don't know how I am going to face him anywhere. It is just ruined. Everything.

This is exactly why if someone had asked me if I loved him, I would have lied. I would feel even worse if he knew my true feelings.


	6. I'd Lie

" Phoebe, you look, you look wonderful." Seamus says while he comes around to pick me up to take me to the Yule Ball.

And I do feel wonderful, the day after Draco and I had our fight Haylie came up to me and told me all these great things that she and Draco did, and I pretended like I didn't care. And I could tell that made Draco extremely mad.

Do I miss him? More than anyone could ever imagine. Would I ever tell anyone I miss him? No, I will not give in this time. I may have in the past, but with Haylie bashing me even more now I have grown even stronger.

" Why thank you, and you look fairly well yourself, Seamus." I say. " You know I love it when you blush?"

" Oh, trust me I know."

And then there's Seamus. He's so cute and adorable. And we never fight which is the polar opposite of Draco and I. I don't think I have ever been more excited for anything in my entire life. Tonight shall be perfect, it just has to be.

Well, it was all going quite swimmingly until I walked back from powdering my nose to fight Draco and Seamus fighting.

" You listen here, you little Gryffindor! Phoebe is priceless! If you let anything happen to her, I will hold you responsible!"

" You listen to me, you have a girlfriend and you had your chance to be with Phoebe, but you threw her away like yesterday's news. I treat her like royalty which is something that you never did for her I will _never _let anything happen to her because I care about her to much!"

" You do not have any idea what went down between Phoebe and me so stay out of it! You need to let go of her before I make you!"

" Draco Malfoy! I cannot believe you would say such a foul thing like that! Seamus is right, you did have your chance to be with me, but you would have much rather go out with a slut like Haylie!"

" Do you think you have any right to bring my girl friend into this?" Draco screamed at me.

" Well, you sure as bloody hell brought mine into it!" Seamus screamed back stepping in front of me.

" Fine, you know what? Phoebe you want to go out with a baboon like this then be my guest! I'm done trying to please you, it's not worth the trouble!" Draco screams at me while he walks back over to his table where Haylie is. When he sits down Haylie puts her arm around him and kisses him, knowing that I was looking.

" If, if you don't want to stay here with me I understand." Oh my, Seamus thinks this is his fault.

" Seamus, if you weren't here, I wouldn't have a reason to stay." I can't let him leave, I like him to much to let him go… or at least I think I do.

" Really?" He asks while he smiles.

" Really, now let's dance! If my feet are going to hurt by the end of the night I at least want it to be worth it!" That is something that I never would have been able to say to Draco, he wouldn't have wanted to dance anyway, not with me that is.

I have come to decision that I have spent way to much time on trying to impress Draco, what made me make the decision? When I kissed Seamus. I took a risk, which is something that I was always afraid to do when it came to Draco. Draco would have been to judgmental if I had and even if I hadn't. He always took me for granted, which is something that Seamus has never done, and never will do.

Another thing Draco did was play with my feelings, obviously everyone knew that I was in love with him, and he _still _wanted me to act happy for him and Haylie. He knew I couldn't stand Haylie! Still, he didn't care, anything to make Phoebe look like she's lost. I have literally wasted so much time on him. He wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth any-

" Hey." I hear someone say behind me, disrupting me from my thoughts.

" Oh, Seamus, hi."

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" You know, I'm really sorry about fighting with Draco, he just treated you so poorly all those years and I just couldn't hold my thoughts back any longer."

" It's fine, I just wish I said those things to him many, many years ago."

" Phoebe, if you want our relationship to work out I have to be positive of one thing, because there are rumors going around and I just need to hear it from you." He tells me as he sits down in front of me.

" Yes?"

" Do you love him?"

" Who?"

" Draco."

I take this question into serious consideration. I look behind Seamus to look at Draco and find him and Haylie snogging. _Shocking. _Once I saw that I knew my answer.

" No."

I told you that I'd lie.

Or at least, I'm quite sure I did.


End file.
